This Poisonous Dream
by ScoutEvelynRose
Summary: Thor and Loki have a discussion that leads to deep, dark secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: In the movie, the Avengers, when Thor came and practically stole Loki from Iron Man and Captain America and they were talking on the cliff.**

"Do you think father would appreciate it if he knew his son was seeking out a poisonous dream."

"_Well_," Loki smiled cat like and was slightly flattered at the thought of his conquer being considered as a dream. "I can't say he would or he wouldn't. Why don't you tell me? After all, he _did_ favor _you_." He spat the last line venomously as he pushed Thor out of his way and furiously leaned against the rock wall. Crossing his arms over his chest, he sighed coolly.

"It's not about me!" Thor shouted, his booming voice echoing. "This is about you," He stepped closer to Loki and jabbed him in the chest with a mere finger.

"And when is it ever not about you?" Loki retorted, rolling his eyes and looking away from Thor and into the darkness in the forest below.

A long, tedious pause hung over them. Thor and Loki both knew it was true; Thor was, as usual, the main subject of discussions. He was always favored by everyone and Loki was just known as the brother whom was less fortunate, especially when compared to the great Thor.

"Brother_,_" Thor began to speak holding Loki's shoulder which was piled with heavy armor. His icy blue eyes saddened, almost as if he was about to cry.

Loki viscously pulled away from Thor's tight grip.

"Brother," Thor repeated with the same expression from before. He had to swallow hard because of a knot forming in his throat. "Do you think these innocent people deserve this? Please… come home.."

The word words plus Thor's expression sent Loki's mind wheeling as he clenched his jaw hard. He didn't know what to say or feel. He wanted to feel sad because his brother was obviously upset. He wanted to feel angry, though, because Thor was trying to convince him to come home even though Thor knew Loki was not fond of his own home. And even though those emotions made him react horribly, he felt happy that at least his brother wanted him back home.

"I don't particularly like my home," Loki purred smoothly.

"But _I_ want you to be safe," Thor said.

There was yet another cold, distant pause.

"The only place you'd be safe is at home.. Please, I beg of -" Thor was interrupted by Loki's satisfied voice.

"Oh?" Loki smirked widely. "I think it's really lovely that you are begging to a supposedly inferior man like me.. When, though, I was living in your shadow back at home. We both know that's exactly how it was," He hissed through clenched teeth.

Thor furrowed his brows and didn't argue with Loki for a few moments. Instead, he tightly wrapped his arms around Loki and rested his head on his brothers shoulder. Loki stood between his brother and the rock wall behind him, too shocked for his mind to even register what was happening at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING. There will be slight incestuous smut in this chapter. If you do not want to read it, I'd advise you to skip this chapter and wait till I post the next one.**

"_**Your** _father," Loki began, attempting to make his voice sharp and menacing, though when it broke the silence, it was shaky and uneven. He rolled his eyes out of annoyance.

"Don't -" Thor interrupted him. There was many things Thor wished he could tell Loki not to do. "Just.._ don't_, Loki." Thor buried his head into the crook of Loki's shoulder and held him slightly tighter, waiting for Loki to feel more vulnerable and comfortable with him.

"Get _off_ of me. _First of all_, you are_ not_ my brother," Loki demanded, narrowing his eyes as he squirmed free of his brother's arms. He fell back on the rock wall just a foot away from Thor and he clenched his jaw hard, trying to remove the painful memories that were now in his mind.

"Correct, but I'm the closest thing you have to one," Thor shouted, his voice echoing as he moved in front of Loki once more and slammed his fist into the rock wall, a few inches away from Loki's head. He didn't mean to seem so angry, he just couldn't help it. "Why are you_ so _stubborn?" He asked him with a serious expression planted on his face.

Loki was about to retort with something smart, but as soon as he opened his mouth to talk, he paused and looked down as if he was ashamed.

"Well?" Thor asked, slamming his fist once more into the rock wall, demanding an answer from his brother. He breathed heavily and noticed Loki was looking down at the ground. Thor took his index finger and lifted Loki's chin up. "Well?" He asked again, this time more gentle than before. His eyes were soft and caring, and definitely concerned.

Loki stared into his brothers eyes for a moment before looking at the ground.

"You're just as good as anyone else," Thor explained firmly.

"That's the thing," Loki hissed through his teeth. "I don't want to be good as anyone else. I want to be better than everyone else." He stared into Thor's eyes as if doing so would lead him right into Thor's deepest thoughts.

There was a long pause and Thor craned his neck, his face inching nearer to Loki's. Loki would never admit it, but his breathing pace grew faster as his brother invaded his personal space. Not like he never did that when they were kids anyways. Thor pressed his lips against his and Loki felt his stubble poke his chin and cheeks. Not meaning to, Loki ended up grinning widely, thus leading Thor to believing that he really liked it. Thor moved his body closer to his and his hands traveled to the back of his neck, to his back and then they grasped around his thighs, lifting him off the ground and against the rock wall. Deepening the kiss with their tongue's viscously colliding and wrestling, Loki groaned out in pleasure when he felt the other's hardened cock rub against his own. Loki never considered engaging in the same sex, but surprisingly, it was now one of his favorite things to do. Especially with Thor.


End file.
